


Respect

by Silverladys



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra's true redemption, Drama, Entrapta finally had enough with some bitchy princesses, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Grudge, Prejudice, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverladys/pseuds/Silverladys
Summary: Post S5. Prime was defeated, but the Best Friends Squad can't relax yet. They have to figure out what to do to Hordak. And also, to rethink the way they and the rest of the Alliance always treated Entrapta.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be starting this, with three fanfics waiting to be updated. But I had enough with depressive entrapdaks with this kind of plot: " The princesses decide that Hordak is a monster more disgusting than Horde Prime, so he must be exiled and separated from Entrapta, not giving a damn about her feelings or trying to see Hordak's side. They still treat Entrapta like crap, conveniently forgetting that she freed them from the hive mind. While Catra is loved by everyone and off the hook." If you entrapdak lovers never read something like this, please throw the first rock. ;) 
> 
> So, there'll be some drama, yes, but I'll try to make things a little different.

Adora, Catra, Glimmer and Bow collapsed on the grass, laughing cheerfully. It was hard to believe, but... they were finally free! No more fights, no menaces or the constant fear of losing your beloved ones for good. Horde Prime and the Hordes were no more.

Leaning on an elbow, Bow turned amusingly to the girls.

“So? What are we going to do now?”  
  


“We can bring magic back to the universe. “ Adora suggested, as she stared at the bright, pink sky in wonder “What do you guys say to one more Best Friends Squad road trip?”  
  
Everybody agreed entusiastically. 

  
They stood up, building dreamy plans. However, it quckly became clear that Adora’s idea would have to wait. There was a lot to do in Etheria. They would have to calculate all the damage caused by both the Hordes and provide the proper aid to the people whom lost their homes. To decide what to do to the clones. And the towers.

“I think we could adapt them to contact other planets, if She-Ra hasn’t turned everything inside into plants” Bow suggested, after they sat again on the grass.

“I didn’t turn them into plants; I just made plants growing in them. Like Perfuma” Adora explained apologetically “I just wanted to keep the clones from fighting back, and that was the best I could think of. The computers and stuff are still there, if the plants haven’t destroyed them.”

Glimmer put a reassuring hand on Adora’s shoulder.

“If there’s anything useful left there, I’m sure Entrapta can put all back together. By the way, where is she? I haven’t seen her since that clone possessed by Horde Prime dragged her by her hair” she mulled, with a small twinge of guilt.

“Swift Wind and Wrongie should have watched her back”, Bow added, more sincerely “Even if we hadn’t enough people to fight the clones, that was not an excuse to leave her unprotected.”

“As if you never had abandoned her before”, Catra needled, as she stretched on the grass again. From all the things in the world they had to talk about the hairy crackpot now?

“Entrapta is fine” Adora reassured them with a smile “I just saw her, before I joined you.”

Just like Catra, she really didn’t want to worry, now. Just to relax and enjoy some time with her friends...  
They spent a few moments in silence, before Glimmer spoke again.

“She saved the entire population of Etheria. Including my dad, Mermista and Scorpia. Now that I think of it, I never appreciated her as I should. I forbid you guys to save her, but, in the end, we would have died in the vacuum of space if Entrapta wasn’t there to keep the ship from blowing apart.”

“Entrapta found the signal of Horde Prime’s ship,” Bow told her, even though he thought that should be obvious for Glimmer “So, without her, we wouldn’t have been able to save you and Catra. And she was the one whom insisted that we should take Wrong Hordak with us. Without him, we wouldn’t have been able to enter Erilandia.”

“Oh, we would. We’d just have a little more trouble, but we would have found a way”, Catra retorted acidly, her last hope of taking a nap blown by the wind “Come on! At this rate, you’ll start to say that Entrapta also helped Adora to turn into She-Ra again!”

Her eyes opened wider. Now that she bothered herself to think of that, Entrapta had been the last straw whom motivated her to break free from Shadow Weaver. Not by lecturing her with boring advices, like Adora and Scorpia had tried many times; just with a simple explanation of the Black Garnet’s real function. And, after that...

“Well, as Bow just said, we woulnd’t have been able to rescue you without Entrapta’s help “Adora replied amusingly, unaware of her girlfriend’s sudden disturbed mood “So, yes, she contributed for She-Ra’s return. For better or worse, nothing was the same after we abandoned Entrapta in the Fright Zone. Like she was one of those catalysts Shadow Weaver was always bringing up. ‘A force that triggers a chain reaction’...” she mocked the dramatic speech of her deceased adoptive mother, before finishing with a smile “Just like my first sword.”

“That’s right!” Glimmer cheered up “Everything started when the three of us went looking for that sword in the woods. Seems like yesterday we were trying to kill each others!”  
  
“And then the Best Friends Trio was born!” Bow exclaimed “As a queen, you should create a date to celebrate the day the Rebellion was reborn. She-Ra Day!”  
  
Adora gave a quick glance to Catra, whom looked away. For the two, that day brought nothing but painful memories... but how to tell Glimmer and Bow without being a spoilsport? For her relief, she heard an approaching, well-known neigh.

Grudgingly, the four (actually five, because Melog had joined them during the talk) stood up. Probably Swift Wind was coming to ask why they weren’t celebrating with the rest of the gang. Or (ewwww) to sing for them a song he composed to celebrate Horde Prime’s defeat. However, as he came closer, his expression clearly brought bad news.

“Guys! We have a problem! There’s another clone among us, besides Wrong Hordak.” Swift Wind started to speak before stopping in front of them.

“But now all the clones are free from the hive mind”, Bow reasoned “They’re no longer a menace, right?”  
  
“They are fanatical, remember?” Glimmer said darkly “This intruder probably wants to kill Adora, or the four of us, to revenge Horde Prime’s death”

“Don’t worry, he...” Adora started, but her stallion was faster.

“Uh, I don’t think this is the case. According to Entrapta, he killed Horde Prime himself.”  
  
“HE WHAT?!” the group parroted in disbelief. Even Melog let out a shocked meow.

“It’s true!” Adora confirmed quickly, before Swift Wind interrupted her again “I read in his mind, when I sent Prime’s soul away. Sorry I didn’t tell you before, but I was tired and didn’t see the need to worry you! That second clone, that Entrapta is defending... he is Hordak.”

“You stole my thunder” Swift Wind pouted.


End file.
